enigmataconceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Valor
Valor is a major antagonist of Enigmata: Metaphysik. Pre-Story Before the events of Enigmata: Metaphysik, the player (named Meta by default) managed to defeat Valor, who was a mercenary lord with one of the strongest Mega-Crafts at the time. However, Valor swore revenge, and sometimes later, after hearing that Vermillion has found the power of Metamorphosis, something that can create a ship that can wipe out the whole Enigmata universe, Valor decided to become Vermillion's minion to help him complete Metamorphosis. By becoming Vermillion's minion, Valor was granted a new ship, and a new identity. Some time later, he hacked your ship's ID, and then in turn used that ID to hack the police satellite Stellarkraft to gather low-class ships, tricking the police into thinking you're a traitor and chase you, thus starting the events of Enigmata: Metaphysik. However, the player then finds Valor in his Valor Prime at the end of the Vile Enemy mission, so the two engage each other in a boss fight. Police Arc After you've already been chased and suspected him, he hacked the satellite Lunarkraft in the same manner to gather even more low-class ships and to taint your name even more. Viridia Arc Afterwards, he rescues fellow crime lord Vlad "Tempest" from jail and works with him to plot a plan to savage Viridia's central crystal vault and steal its special, seemingly very valuable, crystals, using the low-class ships he's got from the hackings of Stellarkraft and Lunarkraft. For now, I won't spoil anything beyond this point. :P Valor Prime 'Parts and Health' In this ship, Valor has 15,500 HP. Quite some parts are destructible! You can destroy the "legs" of the "turtle-like" part of the ship, each has 5,000 HP. You can also destroy the cubic cannons, each having 4,000 HP (the bullets will go straight throught the "shadowy" parts and straight to the cubic cannons). 'Attacks' Valor has 4 attacks: *'Resolve Clipper' He can use the "turtle legs'" tips to shoot laser beams which deal 110 HP damage per second each beam. *'Octavor Mazors' He can use the 8 orbs on his wings to shoot homing beams, much like Enforcer. The beams also deal 40 HP damage each. *'Dive Flaks' He can use his cubic cannons to lock your position then shoot 2 large orbs (one per cannon) upwards. These orbs will go upward for about 1 second, then stop, then immediately fly at the assigned position. After flying for about 2 seconds, they will explode into groups of 10 large spreaded bullets each. Each bullet deals 30 HP damage each. And if the orb hits you before exploding, it'll deal 100 HP damage. This attack isn't used often, however. *'Ativ Waiver' See the large light in the back of the "turtle" part? Well, it can shoot crescent waves anywhere on the screen (one by one). Each wave will deal 50 HP damage! Ugh! 'Rewards' *After you defeat Valor's first ship, you'll get the Cubic Cannon skill, which does pretty much what his Cubic Cannon does, but the damage output will be tripled. It has a recharge time of 15 secs, and cost 30 Energy. Valor's Fighter Valor's fighter is his real ship. Each time you destroy one of his Mega-Crafts, his fighter will be ejected from the Mega-Craft, then fight you for 5 seconds, then turns around and escape. It only has one attack: *Each of its 4 small orbs can rain bullets down in a wide zig zag formation. However, each bullet only deal a petty 2 HP damage each. Valor's fighter has 2,000 HP. However, you can't defeat him until he's blocked in place by Kiza and Sepia after you defeat Valor Omega, thus giving you all the time you need to destroy him. Valor Delta Coming soon! Valor Farthone Coming not-so-soon. Valor Helios Coming quite lately... Valor Kama Coming when you're old. :( Valor Omega Coming at the end of time. T_T *Others coming (not so) soon! Trivia *You can see his fighter attached to any of his Mega-Crafts. *His fighter is supposed to look like his head. *If you look closely, his first ship's basic form is also supposed to look like his head. *His first ship is shaped kinda like a turtle-crab hybrid, if it wasn't obvious enough **Oh, and with his fighter being the turtle's head. Meta07 (talk) 18:58, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Category:Bosses Category:Enigmata: Metaphysik Category:Characters Category:Antagonists